


A feast for a king

by StrangeNoise



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Christmas Dinner, Domestic, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fruitcake, King Otis - Freeform, M/M, Watermelon carving, christmas theme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:14:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22144696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrangeNoise/pseuds/StrangeNoise
Summary: The fruitcake husbands spend their first Christmas together and Perkins prepares a big suprise for Allen's turtle, Otis: A turtle carved out of watermelon as a Christmas dinner for their king!
Relationships: Captain Allen/Richard Perkins
Kudos: 5





	A feast for a king

„You do know that’s a tiny bit insane, right?”, Allen asked as he watched his partner meticulously carve the form of a shell out of one half of a watermelon. The pulp had already been sculpted into something vaguely resembling a turtle but Perkins was nowhere near done yet.   
  
“Yup”, was all the answer Allen received. Richard was fully focused on the task at hand. Any other day David would have nothing but admiration for his boyfriend’s ability to focus entirely on any given task. But today, Richard was carving a likeness of David’s turtle, Otis, out of a watermelon and that was decidedly over the top- endearing, but a little much. Especially, given the fact, there was already a fruitcake in the shape of that very same turtle cooling off on the kitchen counter.   
  
“One could think Otis was your pet and not mine”, David commented fondly and that finally got Richard to look up at him.  
  
“I’m just trying to get him to like me”, Perkins replied petulantly, “He’s important to you so he should be important to me too, don’t you think?” Allen hummed and retreated to the living room for the time being. There was no way he could convince Richard that preparing a Christmas feast for their turtle was too much anyway.   
  
“You’re in for a treat”, David told Otis as he passed by his terrarium and sat down on the couch. He watched the turtle waddle around on land a little before going for a swim and bumping into the glass occasionally. Allen watched in amusement. Sometimes it was almost unbelievable to him that he had grown so attached to the animal he had bought on a drunk dare almost 20 years ago. And it warmed his heart that his partner was doing his best to get Otis to like him too.  
  
Perkins knew he wasn’t exactly popular around most people, be it at work or elsewhere. Allen suspected that this was the reason his boyfriend was so hellbent on getting people – and animals – close to David to like him. When they had first gotten together, David had taken Richard to meet his parents. It was a little ridiculous, given they were grown men and not still in high school but it had soon proved that it was important for both of them. Perkins had stressed about it for various days ahead and when they arrived at Allen’s parents’ place, Richard had had a huge bouquet of flowers for Allen’s mother and a bottle of whiskey for his dad. David had thought it was positively adorable.   
  
But what he found even sweeter was the amount of effort and care Perkins put into getting Allen’s pet turtle, Otis, to like him. On his first visit to Allen’s place, the captain had told his new partner that Otis tended to be a little difficult around new people and that he shouldn’t worry if the turtle didn’t like him. But it seemed that Perkins had seen that as a challenge. Ever since then he had brought food or some new decoration for Otis’ terrarium almost every time he visited. David had told Richard that none of this was necessary but Richard would not be deterred. And now, almost a year later, it had paid off. Otis obviously still preferred Allen over Perkins but he had warmed up immensely to his human’s new partner. It was adorable seeing the two of them interact and David enjoyed every second of it.   
  
Still, he thought baking a fruitcake in the shape of a turtle and carving what had to amount to basically a five-course-meal for Otis out of a watermelon so the turtle could have a nice Christmas dinner, too, was a little much. If Richard insisted, though, David wouldn’t stop him. All he had done was insist he prepare the rest of their Christmas dinner so Richard wouldn’t spend all day in the kitchen. Allen wasn’t the best cook but he knew his way around some fish and vegetables – or so he hoped at least.   
  
Checking his watch, Allen tore his gaze away from the turtle still idly swimming through its terrarium and headed to the kitchen to prepare dinner. In there, Perkins’ melon-creation already looked decidedly more like a turtle than a half hour ago and despite how ridiculously over the top the gesture was, Allen couldn’t help but be impressed by how good the sculpture looked.  
  
“You know, I’m pretty sure you’re going to give Otis a god complex by serving him a melon-turtle that looks just like him”, David commented, amusement obvious in his voice. Perkins laughed dryly at that but he smiled fondly too.   
  
“He deserves it”, he insisted and despite everything, Allen found himself agreeing, “And besides, I’m far more worried about him growing too big for his shell. We’ll have to feed him this bit by bit.”  
  
“Yessir!”, Allen replied and did a little mock-salute to hide how his heart ached with fondness from how much his partner cared for a pet turtle that, at least officially, wasn’t even his. Unofficially, David had regarded Richard as Otis’ second dad for months now and he was pretty sure the turtle did the same.   
  
For a while, both men worked in silence. Allen prepared vegetables, cooked potatoes and defrosted the fish. Behind him, Perkins hummed quietly as he kept on carving. At some point, when Allen was too busy tending to their dinner to pay much attention to anything else, Richard retrieved a box of chopped fruit and several toothpicks from nearby cabinets. David would have loved to see what his partner planned on doing with those but he was too focused on making sure their fish didn't burn to look away from the task at hand for too long. He figured he was going to see Richard’s creation sooner rather than later anyway.  
  
By the time the humans’ dinner was done, Richard had put the turtle in the fridge without David being able to properly look at it. Together, they set the table and settled down to enjoy dinner. Perkins looked like he was going to fall asleep at the table and Allen couldn’t really blame him. His partner had been up since far too early in the morning to bake the cake they would have for dessert and carve the melon-Otis. Next year, David would make him sit back and relax all through Christmas eve, Christmas day and at least until New Year’s Eve. Even if it meant he would have to learn how to improve his cooking to be able to provide a nice dinner for the both of them.  
  
Once dinner and dessert were dealt with, the excitement returned to Perkins’ frame. They cleared the table and left the dishes in the sink to be dealt with the next morning before Richard retrieved the massive turtle from the fridge and carefully carried it over to the living room. David followed him, in awe of what his boyfriend had created.   
  
The turtle was almost twice Otis’ size and bright red. Perkins had used the fruits and toothpicks to give it a pair of blueberries for eyes and a beautifully decorated shell. Pieces of oranges, apples, pineapples and many other types of fruit, all cut into the shape of a star, were placed in a colorful pattern on the turtle’s shell. It looked incredible and Allen was tempted to help himself to a piece of it but he held himself back. This was Otis’ Christmas present after all. Instead, he took about a dozen pictures while Richard retrieved Otis from his terrarium and carried him over to the coffee table, where the fruit-turtle had been placed.  
  
  
A few minutes later, Allen and Perkins were cuddled up together on the couch. There was an old Christmas movie playing on tv with the volume so low that they could hardly understand a thing. But neither of them cared much about the movie, either way. They sat together, just holding each other and reveling in the other’s company. It had been a long time for both men since they had celebrated Christmas with a loved one and both Allen and Perkins enjoyed it immensely.   
  
In front of them, on the coffee table, Otis did his best to make the fruit-turtle topple over by devouring one of its legs. The only sounds that could be heard in the quiet living room were the low murmurs from the tv and the crunching sounds of Otis munching away at his massive Christmas present. It was ridiculous and felt a little surreal but neither David nor Richard would want to change a thing because for once they were nothing but content and happy.


End file.
